A Scramble for Freedom! Senshi's Desperate Fight
After their arrival on Bushido Island, Senshi falls prey of Lieutenant Mizumau Aoka of the Marines, who arrests her and sends her off. Fearing for their captain's life, The remaining Devil Spawns deside to rescue her, but not without some much needed assistance. Senshi's Location Senshi awoke to pain, more pain then she'd experienced in all her lifetime. It was as if every muscle, every bone, every fiber of her being had been set on fire, then dowsed in molten lava. As she forced herself to open her eyes, she was horrified by what she saw. She was in a place almost entirly black with shadows. Still, even in the limited light, she could make out the outline of chains hanging on the walls and on the ceiling. She also saw an entire wall made of bars directly in front of her. In the distance, she could make out what sounded like horrified screams, howls of pain, and the sound of people begging to be released. There was only one place she could be Impel Down. She'd read alot about Impel Down in history books and warning statements in the newspapers that the Marines issued. It was a literal hellhole, the entire prison being built underground and underwater. In the history of the world Government, only one man had ever escaped from the prison, and had been over 20 years ago. Even though he suceeded in escaping, he lost both his legs in the process. '' ''As Senshi realized this, a voice called out to her, breaking Senshi's line of though. ????: 'Ah.. Sleeping beauty awaken. ''Senshi looked around, and attempted to stand, but chains securing her arms to the wall and her legs to the ground prevented her from moving even the slightest inch. Even so, the slightest otion sent pain shooting through her entire body. '????: '''Don't bother. You're more useless than a legless crab. '''Senshi: '''Who... are you? ''Even speaking hurt, and it showed in her voice. It was weak, raspy, and almost a whisper. '????: ' Call me Crocodile... Senshi's eyes widened. The former Shikibukai. She remember reading about what had happened in Alabasta, and how his status was revoked after he was defeated by Strawhat Luffy. 'Crocodile: ' Obviously you've heard of me, and I of you. The guards said that some marine B**** defeated you, and has you set for the next boat to Executioner Island. 'Senshi: ' W...what? No..... why would.... 'Crocodile: '''We're pirates, you little brat. We either get locked up for the rest of our miserable lives, or we get executed. Looks like you were destined to recieve the latter. ''Senshi couldn't believe it. She was gonna die? No.. This couldn't be true..... She sook as sobs wrecked through her. Crocodile laughed at her misery, seeing weak rookies quiver in fear at the realisation of execution. He enjoyed teasing and mocking them, filling them with fear and misery before they walked to their deaths. It was the only kick he got from this prison, she was just another walking corpse to him. 'Crocodile: ' Yep. The Great Age of pirates continues, only you'll never see how it ends. The Skyglider It's midday on the Skyglider. The sun is beaming down upon the ship as the entire crew are led upon the deck. Nova, Leo and Primo are all led by the helm, staring up at the cloud smothered sky. As the raging boredom made them feel all the more lazy. Relaxing was pretty much all they had felt like doing. Especially after the chaotic events upon Kinzoku Amejima involving the crew and The Jolly Pirates. 'Nova: '''For once.... I actually feel at ease... '''Leo: '''Aye... It's ironically boring now that our friends have gone their own way again... ''Primo rolls to his side, tears streaming down his eyes at an endless uncontrollable stream, like its of anime fashion. He then moans to the duo. 'Primo: '''I miss my disciple!! '''Nova: '''I think Rival is the right word... '''Primo: '''I still miss Wyvern.... ''Leo spouts angrily at Primo's obliviousness. Whilst Nova tries to remind Primo of whom he is on about. 'Leo: '''You don't even remember his name!! '''Primo: '''What was it again... Wesley!! ''Both turn to face Primo and slap him across the face as their faces display jagged teeth and angered sharp pupils, Primo merely laughs aloud as he struggles to remember the name of his former opponent/rival. 'Nova and Leo: '''IT WAS WYATT!! ''Mike is led stomach down beside the main mast, stretched across the entire deck. As Rose and Scarlett sunbathe in bikinis upon his back, leaving the sun's heavy beams to caress their skins with it's powerful rays of heat. Enjoying the gentle winds and the peace of quiet. 'Rose: '''You know... this would be one of the best sunbathing experiences I've ever had. In the perfect angle as well... '''Scarlett: '''The only problem is... '''Mike: '*Snoring* Both Rose and Scarlett raise their sunglasses slightly to display their eyes, they merely avert there gaze towards Mike's head as he snores louder. They both roll their eyes and lower their sunglasses to cover their eyes and continue enjoying the sun on their skin. 'Rose: '''Wow... for once we agree on something... heh... '''Scarlett: '''I wouldn't get used to it... ''Meanwhile, Ice and Silver are sparring upon the figurehead as if it were a perfectly choreographed battle. As the two men sparred evenly, Silver delivering perfectly executed punches and kicks, forcing Ice to block and dodge the blows swiftly, but countering precisely on time. While they both maintain their balance upon the thin dragon figurehead. Ice then begins to strike back with several excellently performed slashes and swipes, forcing Silver back slightly as his predictions allow him to read the movements. The wind flowing through the edging of Ices blades and Silvers palms. 'Ice: '''You're pretty good . . . Glad to have you on my side Silver. '''Silver: '''Like wise.. I'm glad to have avoided your eyes whilst you were a bounty hunter. ''Ice smirked as he delivered a powerful upper slash towards Silver, only for Silver to block it with his foot. Creating a powerful wave that caused the waters beneath them to become waves. Drake passed stood at the beginning of the figure head with his arms folded. '' '''Drake: '''You guys are good... but how is your teamwork? ''Ice turned his head from Drake to Silver, following with a smile as Silver shrugged. The two faced Drake and then leaped towards him. Beginning a three way fight upon the figurehead. Meanwhile, Tarakudo was assisting Bane in his room. As Bane was amplifying the strength of metal in 3 claws, Tarakudo held onto the weapon so that the vibrations upon it were less of a problem. Bane wore pitch black goggles that were so dark, even a reflection could not be seen from them. Where as Tarakudo just wore his usual dark and dull attire. 'Bane: '''With these weapons, you'll be able to stealthily dispatch an opponent, or cut circuitry without the use of pliers or long blades. '''Tarakudo: '''Are you sure I need more weapons Bane-sama? ''Bane looked at Tarakudo with a sharp glint in his eye. A smile tore itself up on his face as Tarakudo gulped, believing he had said something wrong. '''Bane: '''You can never have enough weapons Tarakudo.... Never... ''Tarakudo sighed in a relieved manner as he continued to apply a mild strength onto the metal, preventing it from moving even the slightest whilst Bane used his tools. Where as a small noise echoed throughout the almost silent deck. '' ''Purupurupuru purupurupuru purupurupuru purupurupuru'' A den den mushi with a black shell, wearing armour that resembled Drake's is seen ringing on the table. A bright flash breezes past Primo, Leo, Rose, Scarlett and Mike. Causing a large cool breeze of wind, blowing past them all. Which in turn makes all of them breathe a sigh of relief, simultaneously. 'Primo, Leo, Rose, Scarlett and Mike: '''Aaaaaahhh.... ''Catchank! 'Nova: '''Hola? ''A somewhat familiar voice was repeated through the den den. Nova held the den den to his ear, as he looked blankly at the wall. 'Burakku: '''Why the hell am I doing this? ''In the backgroud, so quiet that Nova can barely make it out, A pair of female voices speaks up, as he hears waves crashing against the sides of a ship. It was a crew he vaguely remembered, it had to be a brief experience for him not to remember them instantly. But who? 'Victoria: ' We have no other choice. 'Vearth: '''You said they're the only ones who can help us. ''A groan is heard and the Den Den mushi makes an expression that appears to be a mix of fear, worry, and slight annoyance. It was the Devil Spawns, they seemed overly worried aboard the shifting tide. 'Burakku: ' But why me? 'Rex: ' You're the first mate. It's your job. 'Sharpshooter: ' Do it., An exasperated sigh is heard. There's a long pause before finally, Burakku speaks again. 'Burakku: '''I need to talk to Nova Blade. Is he available? ''Nova began to pick his nose with his pinky, playfully listening to the voices. He already knew who they were after hearing the voice of Burakku a little more. But why would they be calling him? Did they want a rematch? Instead, Nova gave a long pause and then questioned. 'Nova: '. . . Who's asking? 'Burakku: ' My name's Burakku. I'm first mate of the Devil Spawn Pirates........... We met a while back on Tatakai island............... 'Nova: '''Oh.. I'm surprised you lasted this long... What is it you want? ''There was a long pause before Burakku spoke again. 'Burakku: ' I'm not calling about a rematch... in fact, it's quite the opposite.......... Senshi's in danger. Nova took his finger from his nose. Then spoke in a relaxed and careless manner. The rest of the Skylines were still relaxed, excluding Primo, Silver, Leo and Drake whom possessed excessively good hearing. 'Nova: '''So? What should I do about it? If you remember well the last time we met your crew was eerily beaten. What makes you think that "Senshi's in danger." would make me drop anything and help someone whom couldn't understand the gravity of danger that she can get herself into? ''The four skylines sighed as they knew what Nova was up to. There is another long bout of silence, then Burakku speaks in the back ground. 'Burakku: '''See! I told you!! I told you that they wouldn't help!! '''Victoria: '''Burakku, shut your beak! They may be the only ones who can save Senshi from the Marines!! ''Hearing this Nova smirked, despite what he'd seen from the crew. In his eyes they were only children, and disrupting an execution would be a great way to raise his bounty, turning a little attention away from Monkey D. Dragon's revolutionaries. An execution was a bit too much for a low named pirate, he knew there was a sinister reason to it. '' '''Nova: '''I'm just wondering... where is she? and why? ''Nova had no reason to save her. It was just the moraly right decision, but then again, he had learnt that always choosing the heroic path can lead to more casualties. He wasn't prepared to risk any of his crew's lives to save someone that would eventually challenge him again. '' '''Burakku: ' We don't know...... The marines took her away and we didn't see them leave, or what direction they were heading. We can only assume they're headed for a nearby Marine base to hold her for awhile. Burakku's voice breaks a little near the end and Nova waits for him to continue the story.. 'Burakku: '''A Marine Lieutenent..... Aoka.... I think.... She threatened us, as in the crew.... Senshi freed us and challenged her to a duel....... she lost........ ''There's another long pause. 'Burakku: '''Before we escaped..... She made us promise to leave her behind.... But.... but we can't....... but we also can't to this alone..... ''There was a thump heard in the back ground. While he couldn't see it, Nova had a feeling that Burakku was bowing. 'Burakku: ' Please.......... help us save Senshi...... Before Nova could say anything, Rose burst into the room. Holding up a newspaper and a map. Her face was calm but her voice seemed rushed. 'Rose: '''There's an Island in site Captain. Muerte Island. ''Nova smirked. He knew what she was going to say next as if some form of ironic fate had entertwined pathways once again. 'Nova: '''Then we're docking? '''Rose: '''I'd not recommend so Nova. Apparently they're executing someone by the name of Roronoa there. ''Nova smirked, winked at Rose then looked at the den den mushi. Putting the reciever by his ear, he spoke in a calm manner as the area around his eyes darkened. He knew what he had to do, maybe he'd recieve something out of this anyway? Who knows. 'Nova: '''Well wadya know? I was contemplating raising my bounty anyway... Seems like I'll do it on this "muerte island"... ''Catchank. Nova then hung up the Den den mushi with an eery smirk on his face. Turning to Rose, he frowned. 'Nova: '''I'm sorry Rose, but it seems I've gotten the crew into danger again. Tell the crew to be ready for a good fight. '''Rose: '''No need. ''Novas eyes widened slightly in surprise, then proceeded to laugh about the situation while asking. 'Nova: '''Why's that? hahaha! '''Rose: '''Silver overheard the conversation and already informed us all what we were doing hehe. Seems his Kenbunshoku Haki really is the best! haha! ''Nova simply placed his hand on his head and laughed louder than before, whilst heading back onto the cabin. Where the crew all seemed ready and eager to get to work on the ship. As the SkyGlider steadily turned it's figurehead to face Muerte Island, which had an ominous aura surrounding it. The Shifting Tide Burakku put down the Den Den Mushi, a smile of relief on his face. 'Burakku: ' They're coming..... 'Rex: '''Are you sure this is a good idea, asking them for help? I mean, the last time we met- '''Victoria: ' The last time we met, they were our enemy. And yet, one man defeated us all, and that same man spared our lives, as well as Senshi's. 'Vearth: ' But I thought you guys said that they gave Senshi her nightmare. 'Sharpshooter: ' Doesn't matter........ Need them 'Burakku: '''Sharpshooter's right. Whether we like it or not, we need their help. Without it, Senshi's gonna rot in prison, or worse, Impel down. ''It was at that moment a News Coo came, dropping a large newspaper onto the deck. Vearth grabbed it, opening it. 'Vearth: ' Strange. Wasn't there already a morning addi- Suddenly, her entire face went as white as her hair. Her hands began to tremble as she read the paper. Seeing her reaction, the crew immediately gathered around Vearth, reading over her shoulder. '''Newspaper: Devil Spawn Pirate Captain to be Executed ::: Pirate Captain Roronoa Senshi, Sister to Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and Bounty Hunter Roronoa Yoro, was captured not one week ago by the Marine's own Lieutenent Mizumau Aoka. She is wanted for the destruction of a Marine Base, assaulting an officer of the marines, The destruction of a Marine Prison, along with a Marine Fleet. ::: Deemed too dangerous to be left alive, Miss Roronoa has been sentenced to death by beheading, which is to be carried out a week from today on Muerte Island. Any Marine who wishes to attend is welcome, along with any Shikibukai who swears not to cause a disturbance. Everyone began shaking and Vearth nearly tore the paper in half. 'Sharpshooter: ' Executed.... 'Burakku: ' A week from today.... 'Victoria: ' Any Marine or Shikibukai...... 'Rex: ' Muerte Island. Thing were beginning to look bleak. The Devil Spawns silently prayed, prayed for their Captain's safety, and that they would be able to reach her in time, and that they would be strong enough to rescue her. Two Days Later, The Coast of Muerte Island 'Burakku: '''WE'RE HERE!!!! ''The entire crew was gathered around the bow of the ship, save for Rex who was currently at the wheel. 'Victoria: '''Is that the island mentioned on the newspaper? Muerte Island? '''Rex: '''No doubt about it. We better be careful. If we get caught, we'll most likely be executed alongside Senshi. '''Vearth: '''Still... I don't like this... When Nova hung up, he said he'd meet us here, but...... how did he know? How did he know Senshi would be here? ''Sharpshooter held his sister close, gripping her shoulder. While he didn't speak any words aloud, the look on his face spoke volumes. He was worried, worried about Senshi's safety, worried if they'd succeed, and worried if the Skylines would truely aid them. 'Burakku: '''Whatever their intentions, Nova agreed to help us. We just need to find the SkyGlider. '''Victoria: ' You mean that gigantic montrousity of a ship moored behind that cliff over there? Everyone turned to see the bow of the SkyGlider moored behind a cliff. It was a strategic position, for the ship would not had been noticed by anyone approaching the usual docks and mooring points. 'Burakku: ' Good Eye Victoria.... No... Let's go meet up with Nova. As the Devil Spawns approached the Skyglider, The Skylines remained sitting on the ship, all but Ice, Drake and Tarakudo. Nova, was also out of sight.. but that's a different reason entirely. As Leo and the rest remained aboard the ship, Mountain Mike stood in the shallow waters tying one of the many anchors around a cliff edge, the chains from the anchors seemed to make a web in the opening of the two jagged towers that had been connected by a gate, The ships front three figurehead mouth cannons aimed perfectly at anyone or thing coming down the stream and out through the two towers. It seemed like a secret escape route for the marines to swerve around and surround any pirates stupid enough to attack it. Primo is seen stood up on the top of the left tower which seemed to lack a roof... the amount of rubble and holes in both towers suggested a fair bit of fighting. Tied around the front of the tower were a squad of marines and their captain. 'Primo: '''Right so... you're saying... that me and Bane... need to guard this web gate thing.... ''Primo looked bored as he questioned Mike who was tying the next set of anchor chains to the tower Bane seemed to be positioned in. Bane was reading a book called "How not to blow off your face in an experiment.". 'Mike: '''Yes... because you blew off the gate with the cannon... '''Primo: '''Someone yelled blow the bloody doors off and I panicked!! ''Bane swiftly slammed his book close as black soot had appeared to already have covered his face, his hair incredibly spikey from what seemed to be an explosion gone wrong. His face looked exceedingly pissed off as he stared over from his tower at Primo, the distance was a fair bit, but his glare still hurt like a dagger. 'Bane: '''Because of you... we are stuck guarding these towers until Nova's plan is over... ''Leo laughed as he leaned on the barrier beside the figure head, himself along with Rose, Scarlett and Silver looked prepared for a hard fight as Mike tightened the final chain. He looked at them as he lifted his axe and sword from beneath the water, sharp sea stone had been tied to his blades in a similar fashion to nails in a bat. As the water dripped from the weapon, Leo turned to see the Devil Spawns on the Shifting Tide coming close. 'Leo: '''And here I thought we had the fun to ourselves... ''The Shifting Tide slowly pulled up next to the massive SkyGlider. The two side anchors were lowered and the ship was moored. Burakku flew up onto the deck of the Skyglider while Vearth hardened the air under the rest of the crew, allowing them to fly up onto the deck. 'Burakku: '''Where's Nova? ''Victoria whacked the back of burakku's head, leavng a large lump. 'Victoria: ' Jerk! At least pretend to be polite! Leo looked blanky at the group. As did the rest of the visible skylines aboard the ship. 'Leo: '''Nova's off doing something that doesn't concern you... ''Scarlett punched Leo on the shoulder lightly while staring at the Devil Spawns. Leo laughingly stroked his arm where he had been hit. 'Scarlett: '''So you're the Devil Spawns.... I thought you'd be older... No wonder Silver kicked your arses.... ''Leo looked at Scarlett, lowering his shades so that his eyes could be seen staring at her in a confused manner. 'Leo: '''Oioi... What the hell'd you hit me for if you were gonna be the same... ''Burakku, who had already been harboring doubts about teaming up with the Skylines, growled in frustration. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Sharpshooter quickly intervened, slapping his hand over his mouth. 'Sharpshooter: ' Burakku........ Need them.... Rex then stepped up. 'Rex: ' Since our Acting Captain is a bit on the tense side, I'll do the talking. We really need to talk to Nova. Can you please tell us where he is? 'Victoria: '''Please.... ''The skyline crew all looked at one another curiously, then all turned to Leo and shrugged. He nodded, smirked, then turned to the Devil Spawn crew. '' '''Leo: '''Your captains missing. So is ours. Shall we go get the-! ''Leo was swiftly interupted as a bolt of lightning hit and electrified him from a small cloud appearing above his head, following the cloud it seemed to be connected to Roses staff as if it were a helium balloon. Silence echoed on the shift as it was swiftly interupted every few miliseconds with the sound of heels clattering upon the wooden planks of the ship floor. Rose walked past Leo as the cloud disipitated, placed her hand on Victorias shoulder and stared at the Devil Spawns, her smile seemed to somehow ease them, despite the circumstances of their meeting, Rose seemed to have a mystical aura of her own that brought a somewhat joyous feeling to others. '' '''Rose: '''What Leo should be telling you, is that Nova and a few others have already gone to their own positions and settings. We have a plan and its being set out. Follow the plan and Roronoa Senshi may live to see another day. Any outburst or disturbance could mean her end. ''Leo, slightly charred and frizzy, brushed off the static like nothing and looked at the Devil Spawns. '' '''Leo: '''However, you should remember. Our lives are only dedicated to Nova, last time we met you attacked us. If the moment comes where both crews are at risk. You're on your ow-! '''Rose: '''QUIT THAT YOU D***!! ''Now laid out upon the floor, Leo merely cowered as a weakened and faint voice came from his almost bloody body. Rose had interupted him once more to whack him on the back of his head with her lembium staff. 'Leo: '''Sowwy.... Wosey... ''The Devil Spawns were indeed calmed slightly, but it didn't last long as the increasing tention became evident. Burakku's wings were shivering, Rex kept clenching and unclenching his fists, Victoria was continuously ringing her shirt out and Vearth kept trying to find a comfortable way to hold her arms. Finally, Sharpshooter, who had been silent the whole time, spoke up. 'Sharpshooter: '''How long? ''Rose didn't understand the vague question. 'Rose: '''How long? ''Vearth took a few steps forward to be seen, just to prevent not being heard. She spoke in an anxious but clear tone. 'Vearth: ' What my brother means is how long until Nova's back? The Devil Spawns were shocked as a rather large and viking like head appeared beside them, as the ships were docked somewhat in shallower waters, Mountain Mike was able to stand in the waters freely, leaning on the side of the ship, he somewhat surprised them, who were so focused on where Nova was and how to save Senshi, were not focused enough to heed their senses. '''Mike: '''He's not going to be back. The next time you'll see him will be during the escape. ''After several run throughs, Archon and Rose managed to thoroughly embed the plan into the Devil Spawns memory. Though it sounded somewhat intricate and difficult to follow, Rose was able to put her Devil Fruit to use by inputting an imagination of the plan through the eyes of each Devil Spawn. So they could visually see their impact and positioning. '' Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:1NF3RNO Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Collaboration